Magic
by AliMorgan2315
Summary: Avalon is the granddaughter of Dumbledore. After her parents are mysteriously killed, she goes to Hogwarts to stay with her grandfather. There she meets Harry Potter, a charming young wizard. She learns about her parents, what killed them, and who's after her now. First story! I suck at summaries, so enjoy! Rated T to be safe.


_**Authors note: yay! My first attempt at a story. Don't worry, it'll get better. I hope :P I'm working on two different ones so enjoy! Criticism is obviously welcome, just try to be nice about it. Its my first story. **_

I raced down a long corridor, the mystical being still chasing me. I heard it say something, a spell maybe, and suddenly found myself face-first on the marbled floors. "Expelliarmus!" I heard a younger voice yell.

I covered my face as there was a loud bang and a bright light.

"Are you alright?" I heard the voice ask. I looked up, seeing the being had disappeared. Instead I was looking at a boy my age, with dark hair, circular glasses, and a strange scar on his forehead. He held his hand out for me. "I'm alright" I managed to choke out, grabbing hold of his extended hand. "I'm Harry Potter." Said the boy once I was on my feet. "Avalon Dumbledore" I smiled, smoothing my skirt. I noticed Harry look me up and down, and instantly my cheeks flooded with warmth. "You wouldn't by any chance be related to-"Harry began. I cut him off "Albus Dumbledore. I'm his granddaughter." I said with a big smile. "Come for a visit then?" said Harry. I shook my head "I've come to stay. My parents…died a few months back and Grandpa Albus said he'd take me in." I could hear the sadness in my own voice. Harry gave my shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Mine were killed a long time ago" he admitted. I looked at the floor; I never knew what happened to my parents, really no one would tell me. "Were you having any trouble finding Dumbledore?" asked Harry. I nodded. "This place is so big, if you hadn't found me I'd probably be extremely lost about now" I let out a small laugh. Harry smiled and gestured in front of him "I'll show you the way" he said.

It was a twenty minute walk to my grandfather's room, Harry and I made small talk the entire way. Discussing the weather, the school, all sorts of odd things. He was a very nice boy, actually the only boy who's ever been nice to me.

"Dumbledore?" Harry called, after knocking on the door. A man with a long, gray beard opened the door. "Avalon!" he exclaimed, embracing me in a very tight hug. "Grandpa Albus! It's been too long" I smiled, trying to breathe under his tight grip. He must've sensed this, because he chuckled and released me. "I was expecting you an hour ago. Did you get lost?" asked Dumbledore. "Sort of." I was hesitant; I didn't want to worry him so soon. Lightening flashed outside the window, illuminating the hills in the distance. Grandpa seemed to pick up on this, because he eyed me questioningly. "Actually, when I arrived, I was chased by this… thing. It was human, sort of. He/she/it tried to kill me. I was afraid." I blurted out. Dumbledore froze. Harry looked away, pretending to be fascinated with a book my grandfather had on his table. "Luckily, Harry found me before the thing could catch me." I continued, smiling a bit at the boy with the scar. "Harry…" Dumbledore began, his voice filled with worry. "I used the Expelliarmus spell, but he disappeared before it got to him." Harry admitted. Dumbledore sighed. "So he's back…" he said. Harry just nodded. I gave them a confused look "Who's back?" I asked.  
Dumbledore sighed. "Has anyone ever told you what happened to your parents, Avie?" he asked, using my ugly nickname. I shook my head. "This…being that chased you…his name is Lord Voldemort, he-who-shall-not-be-named; he's the one who killed your parents. As well as Harry's." said Dumbledore. I looked at him blankly, not believing a word of it. "What would this so called Lord Voldemort have against MY parents?" I said, raising my voice. "Avie…calm down. We haven't figured that out yet, but it more than likely has something to do with Me." said Dumbledore. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I've been writing you since they passed! I think that would've been nice to know!" I yelled. Harry flinched. "I wanted to protect you. I didn't think he'd be back so soon. Now, Hogwarts will most likely be at war. And when the time comes, I will take you to a safe place." Said Dumbledore. I shook my head "No, I'm staying here." "Avalon, you can't. After that mishap in the corridor, you're more than likely his next target" Harry interrupted. I didn't say I word, I simply grabbed my bag and stormed out.

I only got about five steps out the door before the tears started flowing. I heard Harry mutter something to my grandfather before I heard his footsteps come up behind me. I continued walking, hoping to avoid him. "Avalon, slow down." Harry called from behind me. I didn't say anything; I just quickened my pace, drying my tears as I went. Harry grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "Avalon…" he began. I opened my mouth to interrupt but all that escaped was a small squeak, then the tears came faster. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Why'd he do it, Harry? Why did he kill my parents?" I managed to choke out through sobs. "I wish I knew. You heard Dumbledore. He killed my parents too, and has tried to kill me lots of time." Said Harry, stroking my hair. "He did?" I asked, escaping his arms and drying my tears. "Yeah, they died when I was small. He tried to kill me, but somehow I managed to survive. That's how I got this." He said, pointing to his scar. I lightly touched it, and he flinched slightly. I jerked my hand away and blushed with embarrassment. "Don't worry, it always hurts." Harry smiled. His smile was lovely. Had it taken away my worry? Absolutely not. Had it made me feel safer? Absolutely.


End file.
